Over Coffee
by Judicium
Summary: A short drabble. Everyone needs company, especially on ones birthday. Spilled coffee and a ruined shirt, those are small prices to pay for someone you care about. NarutoXIno NaruIno


Hello again, this is just a Naruto Ino story. I'm more of a Naruto Temari fan but I wanted to try this story out. Um I know that its not very good but like I said, I'm just trying this out. Read if you feel compelled.

Don't own it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akatsuki was gone... Kabuto has not been heard of in several years. Peace relations between Sound was going good, and Leaf's bond with Suna was stronger than ever. All thanks to one man, Uzumaki Naruto. The details are scarce on what exactly had happened out there, but no one really asked. He was a Hero but not treated as one, but he was used to it, it didn't bother him as much as before. Or so it seemed.

Then why? Why was this Hero sitting in the rain alone on the same swing that had brought all those hurtful memories back to him? The same swing where he had watched everyone graduate.. without him. "Dead last wasn't it? Ha..." he said silently to himself.

He had proven to them otherwise, showed them that he was the greatest. However today was the day, his birthday... October 10th.

Iruka, was his father as far as he was concerned. He supported him through the scorn, and the hate.

Sakura had always been there for him as a friend... but never anything more, he had tried for more but her heart was with Sasuke. He understood, it hurt but she loved him and probably always would. He understood but it didn't mean it didn't hurt. She let him down softly like a friend would, and she suggested Hinata.

Hinata... currently engaged with Kiba. He had been to late on that one, he had realized that she liked him way to late and while he was fighting for those 5 years, she had moved on.

He was sitting alone in the rain however because of three things. One Sasuke was still gone, two, all of his friends now knew what he was. But that wasn't what hurt. His friends still treated him the same way, there opinion of him had not changed at all. It was just that maybe they didn't really need to know. Third, Everyone in the village now shunned and hated him. Why? Because today was the day the Kyuubi was sealed in him, the day of his birth, the birth of a demon.

Water slowly dripped off the Jounin's hair. It was still the same hair he had always had, his appearance had not changed much save for now he was taller, and more built. Today was one of the days that people did not see him in a mask. He was Anbu now. His entrance into Anbu was so sudden that many had thought he died. It hurt him to see that many of the villagers were so enthusiastic about it. On his first night he was stationed to watch several parties, that were celebrated in his honor around Konoha. His honorary disappearance that is. Although to there disappointment he was still in town.

Naruto stood up, and stared at the sky letting the water slowly pound his face. He heard a footstep. He turned sharply and found himself looking at a blond haired girl, with striking blue eyes.

"Naruto... how long have you been here?"

"It doesn't really matter, I'm just enjoying the rain." He said managing one of his smiles. It was half hearted and she took notice. "Do we have a mission Ino?" he asked her putting his hands in his pockets.

"No... not for a week, its our vacation remember?"

"Ah...yeah I remember now." she noted the disappointment in his voice.

"You forgot? Is that why your out here in the freezing rain, and not at home?" she asked half teasing half concerned.

"Yeah... well I guess I'll be heading out." he began to walk away.

"Naruto? Aren't you going the wrong way? Don't you live on the South side of town?"

"Well." he turned scratching his head. "I was evicted several weeks ago, so I'm staying in the Anbu training barracks for now."

"Evicted? You couldn't find another house?"

"Well as you know we get payed a fair amount but, there aren't any willing to let me rent or buy a place. It doesn't matter, what was that saying again? Home is where you make it... or something like that."

"Naruto!" she said a little to loud.

"Hmmm?" he looked at her questioningly.

"You want to go get some coffee or something? I'm sure your cold..."

"I'm fine Ino, thanks for your concern."

"Please?" she looked at him with soft eyes. He sighed and nodded. They walked out of the park together. Naruto avoided her gaze. He had gotten closer to the loud mouthed blond now that they were working together. Otherwise she would have never even spoke to him normally. How people have changed in five years.

"You sure you want to be seen with me Ino? Probably not good with your growing reputation..."

"Your my friend Naruto. I could care less what some idiot villager thinks about you, I've worked with you long enough to know what your like..." She put a hand on his shoulder. A feeling of warmth spread through him.

"Thanks Ino." he replied softly

A couple minutes later they were at her families flower shop. Ino unlocked the door and invited him inside. She walked over to the counter and went into the back. He was instantly overwhelmed by the smell of the place it was soothing, and very sweet. He walked to the counter where he could hear her shuffling around a coffee maker and some mugs. He paused. It had been 5 years since he had been in this building. He was now 20 years old. It seemed like such a long time ago. People had changed so much but it seemed this store hadn't changed at all. He glanced over at Ino who was drying her hair, as she let the coffee percolate.

Ino had changed a lot too. She was only an inch shorter than him, her hair was in the same style as it had always been save for now it was a bit longer. She put it up with some decorative senbon during missions. She wore a skirt with fishnet leggings to her knees, and she wore a white tee shirt that was cut off at the shoulders. Her casual clothes. As always she was extremely attractive, that had not changed at all. Her body was even more shapely then before. 3 years in a row voted most attractive in Konoha.

"Naruto, coffee's almost done, here's a towel go head and change into something dry upstairs." She threw a shirt , some jeans, and a towel.

"But I-" he tried.

"It would be rude to let you just stand there and freeze, go change!" she said some of her old bossiness coming out. He went up the stairs quickly.

Ino sighed. It hurt her to see him like this, the old Naruto she once knew had been buried... or had it been uncovered? She knew about Naruto's past, and about the Kyuubi. It was hard for him and she knew she had never been the best of friends but when she found out she had done her best to make it up to him. All the nasty comments and insults she had made to him. From what she saw she was the only one who made this effort. This fact had made her sad. They were teammates on the same squad in Anbu. They had watched each other fight, kill, and nearly die on many occasions. He had always pulled them through however, he was someone you could always count on no matter what, and she admired that about him. Why didn't other people see that however?

"Ino?" asked Naruto now behind her. "Is the coffee done? I don't want to stay to long..."

She turned on him putting her hand on her hip. "Why you don't enjoy my company?"

"No, your probably the best company I get. But-"

"Then why not stay for a while? It's a lot nicer here than at those barracks."

"I've already stayed to long, and you've done to much already..."

"Relax Naruto, can you do that for a while?" She poured him cup of coffee and pointed to the back room. "Not everyone hates you Naruto, you still have your friends, people who know who you really are." She half followed half pushed him to the back room.

It was a small lounge, it had a couch, a T.V., a fridge, and a big coffee table. She pushed him towards the couch lightly so they wouldn't spill there coffee. She sat down and leaned back but Naruto still stood there awkwardly, after all it was a two person couch. She looked up at him. "Come on Naruto we've been a lot closer than this." she said reading his mind.

He sat down "Some of those times were pretty funny actually..." she continued looking for a response. "Like on that infiltration mission, we almost got caught but you pushed us into that cupboard?" she laughed. "I'm surprised you fit with all your bulk." She saw him smile, and he started to laugh thinking about it. "We were stuck in that cupboard for two hours, and I'll have you know this 'bulk' is all muscle." He flexed playfully.

"Yeah I was joking, I think I was close enough to know that." she smiled and looked down at her mug.

"A compliment coming from you Ino?" she smiled his trademark grin. This time it was genuine.

"Hey I give compliments!" she pushed Naruto who was taking a drink of his coffee. It splashed up on his face, and he snorted laughing. Coffee went everywhere.

Ten seconds later... Naruto's shirt was covered in coffee. "Well at least I'm warm." he laughed.

"Your going to have to deal with it until we dry your other clothes." She got up and went to go throw his clothes in the drier. As she walked away she smiled. "At least he smiled... it was worth it even if it cost me a shirt and some coffee..."

"I didn't ever think I could be like this around her... this isn't the Ino I know... I've only been on her team in Anbu for a month." Ino walked back into the room to a shirtless Naruto. She felt her face get red. His muscle was well toned. He'd matured into a fine man. He was the talk of many of the women around Konoha, at least of the newer generations, those not absorbed by hate for the Kyuubi. He was considered very attractive by many women, and she herself had found herself staring on more than one occasion.

"Ino? Something on my back?" he said looking at her.

"No, no..."

"You feeling ok Ino?"

"Yeah. Um I was wondering, why were you in that park?"

"You know... today is the festival of the Kyuubi's death..."

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry I forgot!" she said putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you sorry? I wish, everyone would have forgotten about it..."

"No Naruto... I'm sorry, I haven't been with you for your birthday..."

"It's ok Ino, its not like I'm not used to it." She walked around the couch and sat down next to him.

"It doesn't make it right..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Ino please stop crying, I'm not worth crying over... please?" He looked at her fondly.

She looked up into his eyes, tears streaking her face. "Damn it Naruto, Yes you are! You deserve better! From me, from Sakura, from everyone! Sakura doesn't know what she had in you..." she put a hand on his cheek caressing it. "I-Ino..."

"Naruto, I've watched you fight and nearly die for a village that doesn't appreciate you, but I appreciate you. I know what you've done for everyone, and... for me...s-so let me give you something that you've deserved for a long time." She held his face in her hands, and pressed her lips against his. The one sided kiss ended after a second. She stood up wiping her face. "Happy birthday Naruto-kun." she smiled slightly. "Y-your clothes should be done by now... I'll get them for you." she hurried away.

He sat there stunned. She had just kissed him. He licked his lips, it tasted like vanilla. Ino came back in a minute later carrying his clothes. She saw the look on his face and put his clothes down next to him. "Here Naruto. I-I'm sorry, I didn't know what i was-" he grabbed her hand and moved closer to her. He put a arm around her waist and moved his face closer to hers. Closing his eyes he pressed his lips against hers. This time it was a true kiss, one filled with want and longing, and love. She parted her lips giving him entrance to her mouth. She felt his tongue enter as the moved there lips together passionately. Her arms slid around his back pulling him against her. Her hands sliding over his toned muscle, she moaned in his mouth.

She gently pushed him away for air. She wasn't sure what she needed more.

"Thank you Ino." was all he said. His eyes said the rest. Thank you for believing in me, appreciating me, needing me...loving me."

"Thank me when we're done..." she said pulling him into another kiss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt the need to do a Naruto Ino story, and I think I'll do another and probably spend a lot more than two hours on it. It was rushed and probably fails. Let me know what you think, but if you'd like to see my better work it would be Love, War, and Sand. It's a NaruTema fic. Feel free to check it out on my profile.

Review if you feel the need to.

Thanks to all the people who did read.

-Judicium


End file.
